


Our Star

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cheesy, Last minute, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri lay under the stars one peaceful night and decide to keep one for themselves.





	

  The midnight purple sky glinted with overpowering, bright stars as they danced amongst each other, all bowing gratefully to the bloated, full moon. The light breeze softly brushed against the vividly green grass, swaying in sync with the night’s continuous harmony. The clouds grew shy and had almost completely vanished, creating a lovely scene beyond the land.

  Like on many nights as this, a couple remained seated along the coastal shore. Only, this time they were all alone to the view. It was that time of year when the temperatures drop a little and it seems like a big deal to people. Yet, these two didn’t mind at all because they were used to the cold from their career; Ice Skating.

   “Ah! Yuuri, look at that one!” Holding out a long, pale arm outstretched to point upwards at a star sparkling with brilliance, Viktor Nikiforov beamed with delight at the sight. Seated next to him on the sandy hill, Yuuri Katsuki exhaled a long, visible breath as his head rest slightly on Viktor’s shoulder, a large, yet light blanket draped over their backs.

  Raising his head, Yuuri smiled upwards, towards the star-polluted sky. To be completely honest, he wasn’t happy because of the large, glistening diamond his lover had located, but the joy he saw in Viktor’s simper.

  “It’s beautiful, Viktor,” Yuuri replied, eyeing the twinkling being carefully. It seemed to do the same to him. 

  The soothing sounds of the worldly waves gently caressing the grainy sand brought a slight fuzzing to the raven haired man’s head, his partner shooting him a loving glance as he leaned in a tad closer, a rush of warmth coating Yuuri’s pale cheeks. The hum of the night composed itself so loudly, it was nearly deafening.

 “Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor’s sweet, almost too-familiar voice broke the piercing melody.

  Meeting his fiance’s gaze, velvety burnt umber eyes locked vividly assorted sapphire eyes.

 “Yeah?” His voice came out in a soft mumble.

   A few more long moments passed of eye contact before Viktor broke their staring contest to gape at the same star they viewed merely seconds before. The look in his face was a cross between curiosity and hope, a look that Yuuri recognized rather quickly.

 “...Viktor?” Hesitantly, Yuuri asked, his voice a tad more hushed than before.

 “..... have you ever wondered what the stars are there for?” Came the response almost a full minute later. Viktor didn’t even glance at his spouse.

  Yuuri was naturally baffled by the question. He glanced up at the sky of light, yet finding his attention retreating back to Viktor.

 “Well, I guess it’s crossed my mind time to time,” Yuuri stated, raising his body vaguely from Viktor. “Why?”

  Finally returning Yuuri’s peer, Viktor’s eyes glistened with faith as they explored his subordinate’s intricate orbs.

  


   _“I want to bring a meaning to the stars, Yuuri.”_

  


 An awkward silence swayed in the gust of wind, whilst Yuuri struggled to find the words needed to answer his coach. Slowly, he departed his eyes from Viktor’s.

  “Um….wh-... what does that mean?” Yuuri started to twiddle his thumbs, confusion clouding his thoughts. Feeling a toasty hand clasp snugly around his own icy fingers, he acknowledged the soft clink of metal against metal. He dared to meet eyes with his soon-to-be husband once again, who seemed to be closer to him than before. 

   “Yuuri,” Viktor reached for his lover’s other hand, holding them both gently in his own, his eyes vibrantly flaring with thought. “You already know that I love you, don’t you?” Yuuri blinked in daze, a rush of heat warming his cheeks and ears immensely. He managed a weak smile, the wind pushing his inky black hair out of his melting, sandy caramel eyes. “Of course, Viktor.”

    Steadily inching closer, the couple’s noses lightly grazed each other’s.

   “Did you know that I’d do anything for you? Yuuri, I’ll pull the stars down from the heavens to fill your empty skies. No matter what you do, I could never loathe you,” Viktor studied Yuuri’s face, which was growing redder and redder, his eyes echoing in confusion.

   “... D-Did I do anything to upset you? You mean th-the moon to me, Viktor, I swear,” The silver medalist couldn’t help but stutter, attempting to find any way out of his fiance’s charming gaze. Every ticking moment with Viktor seemed like just a movie. 

  The stars gleamed with joy, uttering peace amongst the entity of ambition.

  “You don’t have to promise me the moon or stars, Yuuri. Just promise me you’ll stay under them with me forever,” His grip tightened on his mate’s hands, his caring voice singing a melody of luring love of its own.

  “Why are you telling me all this?” Yuuri finally answered after a few agonizingly long seconds. He batted his unusually femininely long eyelashes, just as Viktor moved himself away from his spouse, his eyes finding themselves drawn back to the nightfall sky.

  “Because I want to share something beyond the Earth with you,” Came a quiet whisper in response.

 Caught up between feeling flattered and overwhelmed, Yuuri felt his cheeks grow warmer and warmer, completely ignoring the fact the wind gently brushed its chilly wrath against them. He found the words he desperately needed caught in his throat, so instead of replying, he leaned back on Viktor’s slumped shoulder once again.

  “I.. still don’t know what you mean,” Yuuri sighed, his eyes dropping to the ground. The breeze whistled faintly, as Yuuri felt his chin being lifted and his gaze was immediately redirected back to drown in Viktor’s endless eyes. 

  Wrapping his arm around his love’s waist, Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to him. Viktor kept his grasp on Yuuri’s chin and navigated his face upwards, particularly at one specific star. It shimmered grace into the peaceful night sky, all insecurity about beauty lost completely.

   “Yuuri, that’s ours. I want that star to be ours,” Viktor said, pressing a soft kiss to his fiance’s cheek. “Like you’re mine, that star is ours.”

 A pinkish blush crept on Yuuri’s cheeks, as he smiled slightly. “I like that idea, Viktor.” He replied quietly, snuggling into his lover’s warmth.

  


      _“Our star.”_  

 

    The raven haired man repeated it in a sweet whisper.

  

 Yuuri’s heart sang with joy as the time ticked by, the cool breeze washing over them, as they cuddled under the night sun.

  


   ***********

   

   “Yuuri! Look what I have!” Viktor’s delighted call of exhilaration rang throughout the room, as Yuuri turned to catch his fiance’s bright smile. He clutched a sheet of paper with detailed designs embroidered carefully on the colors. 

   Slowly making his way over to him, Yuuri curiously peeped upwards, attempting to see what Viktor was trying to show him. However, before he could say or see anything, Viktor quickly slapped the paper on his chest, grinning excitedly.

   “Guess what it is!” 

  Yuuri blinked, swimming through his thoughts. “Is it a skating certificate?”

  “Nope!” Viktor chuckled childishly.

  “Is it… your.. Diploma??”

  “Nope!”

 “.. Viktor, don’t tell me you have cancer or something.”

 Viktor laughed, removing the paper from being hidden. He reached for his beloved’s hand, intertwining their fingers, as he lifted the paper in front of them both, allowing Yuuri to read it.

  


  **_Star Certificate_ **

****

           **_The star with the coordinates:_ **

**_RA: 15h17m31.2s   DEC: 3117m31.6s_ **

**_Was successfully entered into the star-naming registry on 1/31/17._ **

 

**_The star has been named_ **

 

 **** **_VICTUURI_ **

 

**_Yuuri, the one who turned my world around,_ **

**_This is for the light shining in who you are,_ **

**_Let’s share our love beyond the ground,_ **

**_Because I told you I’d get us a freaking star!_ **

****

****

**_Registry Number: 2956 - 3643 - 84495861_ **

  


****  For a while, Yuuri didn’t say anything. However, he soon burst into a fit of giggles, which was joined in by Viktor. Yuuri leaned upwards, bringing their lips together for a soft, chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he was nothing but a mess of smiles, giggles and utter bliss.

  
  
   As the lights shine gracefully across the convoluted skies, the stars of many couples pollute violently in the seas of color, but one particular star reigns in the sweet, pure cry of love.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo Darlings! So I've been holding off SO long for writing this bc I'm a lazy fuck, but I hope you do enjoyed this! Victuuri is just too cute to not write. Don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, if you actually want a star, then here's what I used as a reference to write this: http://www.star-registration.com/?gclid=Cj0KEQiAiMHEBRC034nx2ImB1J0BEiQA-r7ctgzQHXt-HV_3KwmIneiUm73Dspauq-mNi_mzp_AoNe8aAubR8P8HAQ


End file.
